kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genta Umenori
Genta Umemori is a member of the Samurai Squadron Shinkenger and Party Member in Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths. He serves as a brief mini-boss and eventual Party Member for Phayne in the Modern Province. Journal Entry, Pre-completion: '"A Sushi-seller living in the Modern Province. An eccentric, happy-go-lucky fellow who dons an odd suit when in combat. He met Phayne while chasing a thief and mistook Phayne for an accomplice. After a brief tangle, the two have teamed up to recover Genta's property....Whatever it might be."'' Journal Entry, Post-Completion: "A Sushi-seller and member of the local superhero team that protects the Province. After recovering his stolen propery from the enigmatic Diend, he assisted the Kamen Riders, Phayne, and the rest of his own team in taking down a powerful Remnant that had stolen and used Diend's Transformation device. Always happy in even the direst of circumstances." Story Genta is revealed to be a childhood friend of Shinken Red. While he was forbidden from officially training due to not being of prescribed lineage, he too wanted to eb a samurai. In a kind act, Takeru entrusted the magical Ika Disc unto his friend. Genta wandered the world, developing these powers. Eventually, he crafted a custom-made phone called the Sushi-Changer, with which he issues certain electronic commands with VIA it's text-messaging function when the Secret Disc was attached. While Genta primarily uses the Changer to transform into Shinken Gold, he also has miniature robots he can remotely command with the device. This gives the Shinkengers a technological edge that none of their ancestors had. In Phayne's campaign, Genta's Ika Origami is stolen by Kamen Rider Diend, prompting him to give chase. He encounters Phayne, and in a rather desperate act, believes him to be in league with Diend and attacks him. After their battle, they come across Decade, who is battling a Remnant that has stolen Diend's battle gear. The Remnant chases the trio throughout the Province until the Shinkengers intervene. After a major battle, the stolen items are recovered and Genta and Decade accompany Phayne in chasing a cloaked figure. After they tangle with the odd enemy, Phayne leaves, striking a friendship with Genta and Decade in the process. Boss Strategy ShinkenGold is a fast, yet frail adversary. Phayne's physical style puts him at an initial disadvantage. To counteract Gold's speed, the player should stock Phayne's Ability Deck with Stop spells and wide-reaching attacks such as Talent Twirl. If none of these options are avaliable, the player should listen for Genta's attack announcements. After Genta launches an attack, he will leave himself open for a few seconds before resuming his assault. This is Phayne's chance to strike. Be careful not to attack more than thrice, otherwise Genta will counterattack with a knock-back move. Aside from his speed, Genta will occasionally cast Blizzara or Thunder. A Cure command or batch of Potions is recommended for the fight. If the player is Level 5 or above, it should only require about three rounds of the basic combo to take Genta down, as he has low HP. As a Party Member ShinkenGold is an excellent foil to Phayne's strong-man style of attack, and is one of the only Party Members in the game that come equipped with Magic spells. ShinkenGold's speed is incredibly useful against Fallen enemies as well as Clutchers. Gold's rapid attacks also make him an excellent decoy against Magic-casting enemies, as his strikes can interrupt their spells. Statiscally, Genta is balanced in both Attack and Magic, but has rather low HP and Defense. Keep him healed. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise